Typically, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are generally suitable for accommodating a single rider. ATVs that have been adapted to accommodate more than one rider generally allow for the additional rider to sit in tandem with the driver. In such arrangements, the passanger's view is obstructed by the driver. Therefore, if a consumer wants to ride with friends or family, even occasionally, the consumer must purchase two ATVs.